A large number of public establishments, such as restaurants, hotels, offices, and waiting rooms at hospitals and clinician offices, use armless or inadequately armed furniture, such as armless or inadequately armed chairs. Armless or inadequately armed furniture is found in many homes as well. The increasing use of armless or inadequately armed furniture is prompted by space and cost savings, and, in some cases, aesthetic considerations. The frequent use of armless or inadequately armed furniture has been detrimental to persons in wheelchairs, who are potentially capable of transferring to a regular seating, as well as persons who use walkers, rollators, or other assistive aids, other handicapped or disabled persons, and the elderly and the infirm. Such persons find it difficult, if not impossible, to gain access to and use such furniture because it lacks armrests which would enable such persons to balance and support themselves while they are seeking to sit down on, or to stand up from, such furniture. To support and balance themselves while attempting to sit or stand, such persons often need to hold onto the armrests of that furniture. Thus, there is a need for a portable frame having armrests, which can be used to easily and/or temporarily modify an armless and/or inadequately armed furniture without using much space while still satisfying aesthetic considerations. The portable frame can also be used for any other purposes, including, but not limited to support, motion, etc.